


Born to die

by godivapearl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Death Eaters, Double Agents, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Spying, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godivapearl/pseuds/godivapearl
Summary: They both knew they were bonded in a way even if they didn’t care to admit it. Their faith lead by the role they shared now, pushing them towards their own end. Even if they survived, they’d be destroyed both mentally and probably also physically. Who could blame them for trying to grab onto the one thing they could find any comfort in?
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prelude

The unusually chilly late spring night air breezed her robe as she arrived, joining the circle of masked hooded figures. The Mark on her forearm still slightly burned but she pushed away the urge to rub it, using the short time until the circle completed, to enjoy the last seconds of safe anonymity. With the arrival of the last figure their masks disappeared and following the others she pulled her hood down.  
Deciding it wasn’t yet time to raise more attention than absolutely necessary she only let her look wander for a few moments, returning the few greetings from the ones who already knew her with a nod, then kept her eyes fixated on the middle, ignoring the weight of the curious looks of the others.  
She focused on her thoughts, emptying her mind to give space for only one emotion: proudness.  
She finally made it there, and she was ready for this. 

Severus had seen her before.  
Only a few times in the last months at unofficial gatherings, mostly at the Malfoy Manor, and so far it didn’t seem to worth paying too much attention to her, but suddenly the secret how she was able to raise the Dark Lord’s attention and managed to earn a place in the Inner Circle coming out of nowhere, started to interest him.  
Experimentally, he reached out to her mind only to feel her Occlumency shields almost violently shot him out with such strength, it took him completely off guard.  
Who the hell was she?  
Her almond shaped eyes flickered up at his direction and he could swear he saw a hint of amusement hiding at them at his attempt. It was a mere second, before she turned away, bowing her head so her slightly waved, long locks fell in front of her face.  
If let alone the fact that most of them had no idea who she was wouldn’t have been enough to get into the middle of attention, the simplicity of her attractiveness made it impossible to remain unnoticed. There were hardly other words for describing her, she was beautiful.  
He caught Greyback’s eyes moving up and down hungrily at her, trying to provoke any reaction from the woman standing next to him, unsuccessfully. She clearly decided to ignore him as long as she could.  
Severus always knew that Fenrir wasn’t the quickest Snitch in the box, and was almost interested to see how his poor judgment of the situation would turn out. Seemingly feeling an upper hand he leaned closer, shamelessly breathing in her scent with the movement, asking. “And who are you sweetling?”  
Slowly turning head and looking at the man with a clear disdain at his nickname for her, she calmly answered. “If you don’t know, the Dark Lord clearly intended to keep it that way.” her tone was even, expression turning blank again. Deciding the answer was not satisfying, the wolf stepped closer and grabbed her left arm pulling her forward towards himself violently, growling at her in an almost animal-like manner. Still looking completely calm, she bored her eyes into the wolf’s not even flinching. „Touch me again -” she hissed, jerking her arm out of Greyback’s grip, „and I’ll kill you.” The man’s lips pulled into a thin smile and chuckled, clearly not giving any credit into her threat, the scene electing a hysterical laugh from Bellatrix at the other side of the circle but suddenly died away as the Dark Lord appeared in the middle.  
A few heartbeats of tensed silence passed until he looked around and came to stop at the pair, his expression suddenly turning into a twisted smile. „Heard it Fenrir?” he asked, his red eyes gleaming mischievously, “she threatened you. And bold as I am, I dare to assume you aren’t afraid of a little girl, are you?”  
His clear attempt to provoke the werewolf was successful, the miserable creature didn’t have enough clue to realize that the Lord’s clear aim was to trick him into a show. Severus looked at the girl again, who now tilted her chin up, daring at the man, who suddenly gripped her again, but before it could turn out how he was exactly planning to demonstrate his power, she flicked her wrist in an instant, and the power eliminating from her wand pushed him back with such force, his body flipped in the air, his almost dog like wailing escaping from his throat as he helplessly hit the ground with a loud thud.  
“That was my last warning.” she sneered lowering her wand, her smooth movements contrasting her sharp expression.  
“And -” Voldemort raised his voice, his tone clearly amused, his look wandering around slowly on the circle “I’d take her words seriously.” he concluded, meanwhile Greyback managed to stand up and stumble back into his place, his head dipped low, look fixated at his feet.  
“Come forward, my dearest Leanne.” he continued and she followed the order walking to Voldemort’s side. His eyes followed her every step until she reached him, and she moved to lean down to sink to her knees, feeling his cold touch suddenly stopping her movement, long, slender fingers slipping under her chin and pulling her up.  
“A proper introduction I would say.” he laughed dryly, his hand brushing along her face before he released her, his look wandering around again. “It’s time for you all to meet our newest member, who proved her loyalty and -, as just demonstrated perfectly, her exceptional power in the last few months to me, earning a place amongst us. I want you all -, to treat her accordingly.” 

Severus Snape was a man hard to surprise.  
He usually saw every logical connection and possible correlation if there were any, he wasn’t only highly intelligent but with the professional level of his Legilimency skills it was basically impossible to hide anything relevant from him if he was interested. The only man who was somehow managed to take him off guard completely unexpectedly, and was able to even do so many times already, was none else, but Albus Dumbledore himself.  
In the moment Severus set foot in his office after the Summon to give his report to him, he realized that the man just pulled the stunt again. From the very same spot where he usually sat in front of the Headmaster’s table, a pair of almond shaped eyes flickered up to him while Dumbledore gestured to him to take a seat next to her.  
“Ah Severus, we were waiting for you to join us.”


	2. Prelude - II.

“Headmaster” he nodded towards the wizard sitting behind his desk. “I wasn’t aware of that we are extending our pyjama party invitations.”  
“I believe there are several questions in your mind Severus, all completely understandable I’d say. Please have a seat.”  
Not even trying to cover his annoyance he moved toward the chair next to the unexpected guest, feeling the weight of her eyes following his movements. Sitting down he allowed a quick glance at her, using the better opportunity the well-lit room provided to examine her face.  
She looked awfully young. Older than he was when he started his double work for sure, yet the idea to push someone else into that position so early angered him.  
She calmly returned his gaze, and he noticed that her eyes were actually warm brown, with little flecks of amber in them and a narrow ring of honey brown surrounding her pupil, her long hair matching in color. They looked at each other for a long moment without any word before he tore his look away, turning back to the Headmaster. Albus sent him an apologetic look then started to speak. “Please forgive me for not involving you earlier Severus. My reason was far from due to any lack of trust. I hope you know my faith in you is unquestionable─”  
“But?” Severus interrupted him with a skeptical expression. He felt anger slowly bubbling inside of him and he was not in the mood of tolerating Albus’ unnecessarily long preludes or sentimental shuffles. All he was interested in the moment his clear explanation, his mind unstoppably racing, trying to find the possibilities what could make sense of that girl sitting in Hogwarts in the office of the Headmaster with a Dark Mark on her forearm right after the first Summon she participated.  
Severus had several ideas, one sounding worse than the other.

Albus calmly smiled behind his half-moon spectacles. “I was merely aware of the possibility that your opinion would be different than mine.”  
“So you chose to simply involve me only after you arranged everything you thought was right, and I wouldn’t be able to act against it?” he asked vehemently, anger dripping from his voice yet Albus seemed completely unaffected by it. “How interesting. The pair of you will work together easier than you now probably think, since Ms Novall pointed out quite the same a few week before.” he said, his voice almost sounding amused.  
Severus chose to ignore the remark so a few moments of silence hung between them, before the girl finally decided to broke it, standing up, her hand determinedly outstretched toward him.  
“I am happy to properly meet you Severus.” she spoke, her voice sounding slightly different he’d heard earlier that evening, her tone still unfaltering yet a lot more gentle.  
He hesitated for a moment before accepting her hand and he only had a second to identify her touch while they shook hands, before he quickly let it go. It was soft and warm yet her grip firm, confident. “So you need another spy.” he concluded lowering himself back into his seat.  
Dumbledore gently shook his head. “It is not like I’m not entirely satisfied with your work Severus. Leanne’s task is completely different than yours.”  
He quirked an eyebrow skeptically. “Being?”  
“You won’t like it.”  
“I expected as much.”  
“I needed someone Harry will trust.”  
Severus snorted. “So Potter’s lack of proper judgement results another life pushed into the misery of a double role?” 

Leanne was prepared for a similar scenario. The chances that Severus would be happy to share his responsibility with anyone, changing the way he worked for years and having someone who could endanger the secret about his true alliance… well, technically there were barely chances at all.  
She knew that in his eyes, she was probably an open threat to his success, therefore to his life. Deciding that it was worth to at least attempt to talk to him she turned to him.  
“It was my choice. I offered Albus my help. He just merely found the best way to make use of it.”  
The man looked at her for a moment before turning back to Albus as if she wasn’t even there. “Making a Death Eater from a girl merely of age?” He knew he was exaggerating, she was probably in her mid-twenties, but he just couldn’t control his annoyance. Why was it really necessary? It should have been enough that he devoted his life to that path, there was no need for another life to sacrifice there.  
Albus considered him for a few moments probably following his exact train of thoughts, before answering. “I have to say I am certainly not disappointed in your reaction Severus, you are a good man, better than me for sure, yet please do not think of me so lowly that you assume that I would support a child to choose this path, which, as you’re aware, I know quite well. Leanne has the right age, skills, and motivation, and even if I am deeply sorry I’m in no position to refuse these sacrifices if offered willingly.”  
“I assure you Severus I am no risk for you.” Leanne turned to him again.  
Severus pulled his lips into thin line. The annoying fact quickly occurred to him that she thought that he was worried about his own security, however he had to admit it was a logical idea. Having someone else who knew about his true alliance also doubled the risk of failing and she certainly was aware of that. He was forced to trust her, and having nothing else but reasons why he shouldn’t since his childhood, it was something he did not give easily. He did not give it technically at all to anybody, the only living soul who had that privilege was Dumbledore. And he knew that the wizard never would do anything so impactful if he hadn’t foreseen his plan work. 

The potential he could see.  
Her acting was flawless, her Occlumency skills obviously trained by Dumbledore himself, and her intelligence looked promising based on her first acts. She seemed to understand that she had to act fiercely to be able to establish her position amongst the Death Eaters, most of whom were at the Dark Lord’s side since the beginning, and as the first opportunity came, she grabbed it. 

If the girl was a part of Albus’s plan, Severus had no choice but to comply.


	3. Malfoy manor - III.

III.

Malfoy manor – early June

Every last Saturday of each month was a common dinner for certain members from the inner circle in the Malfoy manor and she quite soon received the invitation. At first she figured, it was rather a created opportunity to test her, trying to gain as much as information about her as possible, but after a few occasion it seemed the general investigation had ended. The Dark Lord had never participated but he occasionally emphasized the importance of their network and the realization was horrifying how quickly how deep his influence was able to reach. He had the Ministry in his grasp already, Fudge was basically his puppet blinded by his own stupidity, the Daily Prophet followed their lead to brainwash the magical world and Severus represented his interest at Hogwarts. He was indeed, everywhere.

That night the scene was the same and looking around her stomach flinched uncomfortably at it; the imposing room was filled with influential and powerful people, all but one seeking more of them. She had no doubt that Severus never was tempted by the sheer illusion of fame and fortune. What could be his reason to make such a mistake and join them anyway?

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a short question. “Another drink?”

She turned toward the blond woman standing next to her and accepted the glass with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Cissy. But the last one really, otherwise I’ll find myself saying to the boys how deeply bored I am.”

“Imagine how many times I had the pleasure to listen to these anecdotes.” she said and sat down next to her, both of them taking a sip from their drinks, patently listening to Lucius who were in a middle of the history of the great Malfoy family.

“… like many other progenitors of noble English families, Armand Malfoy arrived in Britain with William the Conqueror as part of the invading Norman army. Having rendered unknown services to King William, he was given a prime piece of land in Wiltshire, seized from local landowners, upon which his descendants have lived for ten consecutive centuries –”

Excusing herself with a smile, she picked up her glass of champagne and escaped aiming toward the balcony. Her steps echoed around the walls from the marvel floor while she reached the entrance and stepped outside. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment appreciating the moment of sacred privacy. As she opened again, she caught a glimpse at her own reflection in the glasses of the door.

She wore a long black velvet sleeveless dress with thin straps at her shoulders, leaving her arms and back completely bare. She would have liked the dress if she didn’t feel even more naked around these people. She didn’t want them to see her. Her look absentmindedly shifted to her arm, the Dark Mark sticking out on her white skin, making her stomach flip uncomfortably. She still couldn’t get used to it.

It had been a couple of months since she officially joined the Death Eaters, and first her job was to stay put, smoothly fit in and build trust. Most of the members of the inner circle had joined Tom Riddle back in Hogwarts, she was new, and apart from Draco the youngest, and her family name did not carry an ancient pure blood heritage. Gaining their trust was a tough task to start with, yet she assumed far from what would await for her after she was able to fix her position.

Her backstory was intact, and Albus created enough proof what was enough to backup her for minor investigations and after the Dark Lord accepted her in front of them, no one dared to openly question her, yet she was far from naïve and took her time to build her character up.

Unfortunately her solitary ended all too soon. Only a few moments after she left the hall someone joined her, stepping next to her at the balcony. She quickly shifted sideway to make more room for her company.

“Why not enjoying a party inside? Bored, perhaps?” the man asked silkily.

“I just needed some fresh air.” she smiled up at Thicknesse.

“Care to join me inside? Maybe I can make it more interesting to you.” he said suggestively, allowing his look to travel along her body, openly enough to make his intentions obvious yet polite enough not to make it vulgar.

“It is very considerate of you Pius, but I’m fine thank you.”

“Are you just rejecting the future Minister of Magic?” he asked still playfully but she could pick up his growing frustration. She internally murmured a pray that at least he was intelligent enough not to try to aggressively corner her.

To ease his mood she forced a playful smile. “Don’t take it personally, I’m just not really into politicians.”

The man’s dark eyes flickered at her intently. “I’m sure I can change your mind.”

 _Hardly._ She thought disgusted, yet she managed to keep her smile intact. Finishing the content of her glass she looked aside at the man again and smiled at him as she took a step forward, but before she left her there she turned around for a moment. “Another time, perhaps.”

Stepping in, she had a glimpse at Severus standing near the entrance, but since their first encounter in Dumbledore’s office they usually did not engage in any kind of conversation other than acknowledging the presence of each other, she merely blinked at him and walked forward, when his sudden grip at her arm stopped her. He only touched her for a mere second, releasing her arm so fast as if she just burnt him. She peered up curiously, her gaze meeting with his usual stoic expression.

“Do you enjoy to play with him or are you just perhaps that stupid to think it’s a good idea?” he asked crisply, his eyes flicking in the dim light while waving his wand around to block out their conversation from any unwanted attention.

Leanne paused for a second to make sure she heard him correctly, “Excuse me?” she finally asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Thicknesse is not the type of man who takes refusal in an easy way. May I need to call your attention that it is not wise to –”

“You’re perfectly right, he is not.” she interrupted him. His obsidian eyes angrily flickered at her, clearly not used to that someone’s daring to question his authority. _He wasn’t her Professor after all._ “And that is why I did not refuse him explicitly. My clear aim is to have as many of these people liking me as possible, is it news for you or are you perhaps that stupid to think I’m enjoying this?”

She did not play with the idea that he didn’t reply because of her sharp retort made him speechless, yet he stayed silent giving her a last judging glimpse before turning on his heels and storming out.

Leanne released a sigh and slowly walked back towards the hall, letting her mind wander. It could have been so much easier if they could really play in the same team, but it turned out quickly that he did not wish to form any. He did his job and she did hers, and until that point that two had not yet meet. He was a reserved man by nature, and very careful by experience; she had to prove herself to him to gain his respect, and she could accept all those things. Moreover, she would normally like the challenge, but at that point she felt like all he was willing to realize that she was messing around with men and sometimes she also felt like that was what she was doing… Since most of the inner circle members were men indeed, the first thing they acknowledged that she wasn’t. It was a difficult task, to keep their eventual interest at her under control. It would have been the easiest way to gain their approval, to simply let them feel they were in charge, but she knew on the long-term she needed their respect and to gain that, she had to prove her abilities. After her small encounter with Greyback at her first Summon, no one dared to openly question her status again, but she was well aware of that if she had to show her aggressive side again she couldn’t hesitate.

Reaching the entrance of the hall she took a deep breath before she put her confident expression in place and stepped into the room again.


	4. IV.

“Help me Amycius, since when exactly do we know where the Prophecy is?”

“December, my lord.”

“December. Is it May now, am I correct?”

There was a tiny pause. “Yes, my lord.”

“Then why, if I may dare to ask, we still not have it?”

No one dared to say anything.

“No one?” He waited for another few seconds, his red eyes moving around the table as if an animal was looking for his prey. Eventually his look stopped at the almost shaking man sitting opposite Draco. “Wormtail?”

Pettigrew jumped in his seat, raising his small watery eyes to look at his master. “Because-, we need the b-boy, my lord.”

At the sentence Voldemort’s face twisted into a mischievous grin for a moment but it quickly faded away, leaving behind his raging, blazing eyes. “Oh the boy! The boy again. The Boy Who Lived… Tell me Wormtail, how would you persuade _Harry Potter_ to act as we want him to?”

“We should kidnap him, and force him to give it to us!”

“Until the end of term Potter’s at Hogwarts, there we cannot touch him.” Severus said on an irritated tone making Leanne wonder if it was part of his play or he truly was annoyed by the stupidity of Pettigrew. She couldn’t have blame him though.

“Leanne? What do you think?”

All eyes turned toward her as one, their weight forming an uncomfortable lump in her throat. She allowed herself a moment of thinking then returned the red gaze pinning her to her seat, calmly answering. “If we cannot bring him out, we should find a way to make him come willingly, my lord.”

“And how would you do plan to achieve such thing, Leanne?”

She almost bit her lip, she hoped she didn’t have to give a detailed action plan, but there was no way to sabotage it if she wanted to keep her position clear.

“The easiest would be to use someone who’s important to him, my lord.” as soon as the sentence left her lips her mind instantly started to race how they could prevent if that was about to happen. Whatever was in that Prophecy, Voldemort wanted it badly and that couldn’t mean anything promising.

For security reasons Leanne wasn’t required to pay a visit at Dumbledore’s office after each Summon, it made perfectly sense that Severus kept him updated and the less tie she had with Albus was the safer. Apparating back into her tiny home, and releasing a frustrated sigh she throw herself at the armchair and simply stared into the flames dancing in the fireplace. Until that point she didn’t mind that she was not involved in the two men’s discussion, she had a few separated meetings with Albus after all, and he had promised her that it was only temporary until she could totally fit in and establish her position so the risk that someone was spying on her was a lot lower. It was a logic request and she easily complied so far, but after the recent events of that night she was just longing to see the next steps, suddenly feeling deep frustration that she had no chance to give any inputs how to solve the problem technically she had to create and how to stop Potter falling into their trick.

She almost thought she was only imagining the blue Phoenix emerging from the flames, until the patronus delivered the request of his owner snapping her out of her mind. Following the instructions she stepped into the fireplace and let the green flames swallow her and the Phoenix only to find herself in another one only a few rather uncomfortable moments later.

“Thank you Leanne to accept my rather sudden invitation, please have a seat.” Albus welcomed her, gesturing toward the unoccupied chair in front of his desk. “Please be assured, secured by my Patronus your Floo travels to here are perfectly safe and unregistered.” The blue eyes twinkled at her, and she gave a small nod with a smile and took the place next to the other wizard in the room who only started at her with a completely stern expression. _Nothing new here, s_ he thought ironically and raised her look back at the Headmaster.

“The reason I called you here tonight because I’d like you to continue your Occlumency lessons.”

She half successfully masked her surprise. Did she had the slightest chance of failing if her mind being attacked, Dumbledore would never allowed her to take her double role. “Naturally sir.” She responded anyway, waiting for the older wizard to elaborate. She couldn’t help but notice that the younger one slightly stiffened his position. Did he know something she did not yet see?

“I trained you myself and with your natural talent granted you’re already an accomplished Occlumens, however I wish you to gain more experience from someone who has even more knowledge that you can use, than me.”

_Oh._

“The girl’s mind’s strong Albus otherwise she wouldn’t last more than a minute when she first approached the Dark Lord. He does not give too much credit for the spoken.” Severus said evenly. She suppressed the urge to role her eyes. It could have been the first positive thing he told about her, but his tone implied nothing but annoyance and his aim was clearly to get rid of the task and not to praise her skills.

“I am very well aware Severus, but I still think that you can still give her valuable knowledge. And – ” his blue eyes twinkled kindly, “I believe that would be also an exquisite opportunity for you two to establish your collaboration. Please always keep in mind that you two are only can count on the other.”

She didn’t reply, nor did Severus, but fortunately Dumbledore didn’t wait too long for any feedback, turning toward the man. “Severus, please try to have some rest, that would be all for tonight.”

“Very well.” the tall man stood up and marched toward the door, turning back before he opened the door, his cape sweeping around his ankles by the sudden movement. “Saturday at 8, your place.” he said, his black eyes locked on hers for a moment then he disappeared behind the Garagoyle’s staircase.

“It’s settled then!” Dumbledore exclaimed happily, then slightly leaned forward in his seat. “Now tell me Leanne, how are you?”

She released frustrated sigh, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Why does he hate me Professor?”

“Ah but Leanne, I’m sure Severus certainly doesn’t hate you.”

She slightly raised her brows. “He certainly acts like it.”

Following her reply Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, boring his blue eyes into her ones. “I’m sure if someone could, you are the one who can figure out why he acts the way he does.” Leanne opened her mouth to interrupt but the elder man was quicker, “And no, the answer is not him hating you.”

That time she remained silent only huffing another frustrated sigh as a reply. What was Albus playing at? Snape’s dislike toward her was as clear as a sunny Hogsmade day, he didn’t even try to make it a secret.

“I trust you both will find your way to each other. I understand that Severus is a difficult person, but nor the world has been easy for him, as it has not been easy for you either.” Dumbledore paused for a moment, his blue eyes warmly glinting in the dim light of his office. “Lemon drops?”

Leanne gently shook her head. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Albus asked then.

“Yes. I would like to know more about the Prophecy.”

“Ah yes, I think that is more than understandable. The Record which Lord Voldemort now so wishes to possess, contains the details of who has been chosen to be his equal rival. Last time he got to know only the half of its content and now convinced that the other half will tell him how he would be able to defeat, he believes as the only one, who can threaten him.”

Leanne nodded, her brows slightly knitted together as she was thinking. “And will it tell him, Professor?”

Dumbledore kindly smiled at her and leaned back into his seat. “What really gives a prophecy power is that we usually fulfill them by merely believing it. Lord Voldemort already created his fate and most unfortunately Harry’s, when he did marked him as his equal.”

“So you say if he simply chose to ignore the prediction, it may never had any affect in the future?”

“I believe so, yes. So I’d like to ask you not to worry about the plan he’s currently having and you had to support. You did what you had to. I’m more than happy that you were able to gain Tom’s trust and I believe your position is unquestionable for now. But I shall warn you to never underestimate his deep fear of being betrayed. You should never give him any reason to doubt you.”

“My intention is to keep it this way.”


	5. Minds - V.

Saturday arrived rather quickly however she wasn’t sure her scheduled Occlumency lessons was still valid. The Ministry contra Hogwarts fiasco escalated until the point where they somehow managed to replace Albus proving Caramel’s stupidity utterly limitless. The fool was pushing himself into his own trap, he tried so hart denying the return of Lord Voldemort, he wasn’t able to realize that all he actually did was delaying the realization of the major population of the wizarding world and supporting their work behind the scenes. If it was depending on the current Minister, Voldemort’s people took over the whole Ministry in front of his eyes yet without him realizing it while he fought his invisible war against the only person who could actually help him, Albus Dumbledore.

Deep in her thoughts only half reading the book she held, she was surprised when precisely at 8 her fireplace flashed green and the tall man wearing a stony expression stepped out.

Severus was aware of the fact they both had access to each other’s Floo system in case of any emergency, but the idea of arriving into her private sphere, even if announced in prior, caused an unpleasant stir inside of him, which he wished not to even acknowledge. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he did feel like an intruder as she was sitting curled up in a sofa reading something, merely looking up at his arrival. “I wasn’t sure you’d come. How’s Albus?” She asked while putting the book down. “Fine.” He simply answered, his look followed her movement, eyeing the cover of _The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy_ for a moment, then raised an eyebrow at her. “Fan of light nighttime stories, I see?”

She softly chuckled at his sardonic question, her eyes warmly flickered in the candlelight. “I haven’t been into Dark magic earlier, I have to keep up, you know.”

“Obviously.” he responded evenly, pondering on the thought for a second. The idea of this young woman with clear past yet with a Black Mark on her forearm sitting alone at night reading about the most horrible black magic caused the uncomfortable sensation at the pit of his stomach hardly manageable to completely ignore.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” she asked getting to her feet.

For a moment he let his gaze linger in hers before he averted his and pulled his lip into a scowl. “Believe it or not, I’m not here to entertain you on a lonely night. I’m here because Albus ordered me to, nothing more, nothing less. You and me are shall not be friends, you’re not expected to pretend to like me, nor your task is to act as such.” The look in her eyes instantly changed, the soft golden shade disappearing in a blink causing the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach suddenly grew stronger.

“Pity.” she retorted and sat back. “Then I’d suggest to have a seat,” she gestured toward the small couch across her at the other side of the tiny living room, “and let’s start practicing unless you risk to accidentally entertain me.”

No reacting to her sardonic comment, Severus made his way across the small space but didn’t take the appointed seat, only turning to face Leanne who was silently fixating him from her spot from the armchair with an annoyed look, absently playing with her wand.

“You can take that away, you won’t be needing it tonight.”

She rose her brows high as a response but managed to refrain from any further comment and put her wand down on the top of the table in front of her legs. Maybe surprising Snape with her silent comply, she found him only regarding her for a few moment before speaking again. “I’m going to train your mind to be prepared for the Dark Lord’s inquiry in any time. Shall we begin?” he started, not even bothering to wait for her answer. “Well Ms Novall, tell me about what do you know about Occlumency?”

She snorted, that time not being able to control her emotions. “There’s no need for your to call me like that I’m not a student.”

“The way I see it,-” the answer came with the slightest raising of one of his brows, “currently that’s exactly what you are.”

Leanne rolled her eyes and sighed, but decided to not to start an argument about it. It didn’t really help establishing her role and maintain partnership in order to be able to work together on the long-term but nor any further conflict, so she chose the latter.

_For now._

“I’m waiting for an answer here, Ms Novall. Should you be in school I already took house points from you.”

“I better watch my attitude then, before you put me in detention in my own home, _Professor._ ” She really couldn’t be blamed for her reactions, each time she decided to give into Snape’s way, the man just pulled another stunt.

“Still waiting.” He drawled, his stony expression not giving any indication that he planned to let her get away with sabotaging his teaching methods.

“We don’t have to start from the beginning, I mastered the skill with Albus otherwise he never allowed me to start the assignment, don’t be ridiculous Severus.”

“Since my assistance has been required, and nor me neither you have the chance to ignore it, we both stuck at the very unfortunate situation that we both have to comply. Me as your teacher, you as my student. If you’re familiar with that concept I trust you are able to act accordingly, meaning, I expect you to follow my method, did I make myself clear, Ms Novall?”

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something she would regret later, and took a deep breath to calm herself down, “Occlumency is the protection of the mind against any type of intrusion or malevolent outside influences.” she started, “Properly used, it’s possible to magically seal the mind to hide certain information or even completely close it from unwanted attention, and control or influence the emotions we are projecting.” Finishing her reply she suddenly almost felt the urge to laugh, that situation was just completely ridiculous. Apparently her change of emotions sat on her face since Snape, not giving any conformation if he was content with her answer – not as she needed any, asked her, “Care to educate me as to what you find particularly funny?”

“Nothing, _Professor._ ” she answered using an openly challenging voice. If he wanted to roleplay, she wouldn’t spoil it.

“I can assure you Ms Novall, when we are finished here you’ll be too exhausted for your humorous thoughts.” Severus replied, his voice still unwavering, face controlled as ever. “You’re answer was correct, however, you only referred to the theory. So tell me now, how would you use it?”

“There can be different methods. One can use a mental barrier to separate the desired thoughts, or try to completely empty the mind as to a blank page, or produce false trails as distraction. However, a trained Occlumens is able to decide and use that method which best fits to the certain situation.”

“Precisely,”

She almost felt proud for a moment at the praise before catching herself. _Gather yourself Novall,_ she thought to herself _, you don’t need to seek for his approval that pathetically._ Actually she didn’t even need his approval, her role wouldn’t change whether he liked it or not, still, she wanted it for a reason even she couldn’t explain to herself. Lacking proper parentage maybe really took a toll on her mental health, and she just tried to gain the approval of the first authority figure she met.

“- and that is why I’m completely aware of the fact that you’re not paying attention, leaving me the perfect opportunity to invade your privacy, which at this right moment I won’t.”

“You already tried it once, on my first Summon. You didn’t succeed back then, why do you think you will now?” she asked, holding the intense pair of obsidian eyes.

“That attempt was more like curiosity rather than a real threat to your mind, meaning I didn’t really _try,_ Ms Novall.” There was no direct smugness in his voice, his answer sounded more like the simplest fact and honestly she didn’t even question it. The man was a double agent almost as long as she was even alive, his skills were obviously exceeded hers, no matter how high level she reached with Dumbledore.

“We are going to do it step by step. First I’ll only attempt to enter your mind and you simply have to block me. If you succeed we’ll move on to more complex practices.”

She barely had time to nod in acknowledgement before she felt the unmistakable push in her mind, _not an incantation, not even a wand but he was there._

It wasn’t violent, nothing compared to the sensation what she’d felt when the Dark Lord penetrated her mind, therefore she easily could shut him out, keeping him on the surface on her thoughts, the level of merely existing. All he was able to feel was how she was breathing, feeling the warmness of the room around herself, the soft sensation where her fingers met with the plush surface of the armchair.

“Not giving me emptiness is a right tactic, however –” he said, “I would need more than that to be credible.” She almost rolled her eyes. _So much for doing it step by step._ “If I’d be the Dark Lord I instantly knew you’re hiding something.”

“Obviously.” she muttered acidly, then titled her chin up waiting for the next round. That time she focused on what she was seeing, mirroring back his own image. The way he stood, his tall figure making the apartment look even smaller, his right hand holding his wand, fingers casually curled around its hilt, the thick material of his coat, buttoned up until his neck.

The light pressure shot earlier that time, and she found a strange flicker in his black eyes that weren’t there before, but she couldn’t put her finger around properly to describe it. _Was she making him uncomfortable by focusing her thoughts to him?_ Whatever that was he didn’t mention it, attacking her mind again that time with such significant force, she had to squeeze her jaw in concertation to keep him out.

She almost panted when the pressure stopped and she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her focus.

“Your simple blocking skills are sufficient,” he said, but his tone didn’t indicate any sign of approval, “let’s see if you can push the invasion out, when it’s already there, shall we?”

She gave him a stiff nod. The task was clear, let him in, and shove him out. Should be a piece of cake.

Looking up to maintain eye contact, she concentrated to let her mental walls down so he could easily slip into her head. Once he was there, she waited, his presence was oddly calm. _It was just too easy._ Did he really think that it was her best? She successfully mislead the Dark Lord himself more times, she learned Occlumency from Dumbledore himself! If he wanted her to show her real potential, he had to give his best.

“Stop treating me like a child. Make me want to kick you out.”

For her honest surprise he didn’t object, and after a few seconds she started to feel him forcefully rambling in her mind, looking for her sensitive spot. It was like a hurricane stormed through her head which she successfully kept under control, however the tension was silently growing between them by every second, their eye contact never broke.

_First it was a simple scene from her childhood, she as a blond girl, age around five, standing at the edge of a staircase, while a man, Severus could only see his back, hold out to grab her hands. Then, another staircase, long and elegant, a group of young ladies waiting at the bottom in the bluish silk uniform of Beauxbatons. Then the girls disappeared and there was she again alone, reading with her legs curled under herself, sitting on a step._

She skillfully led him through related memories, giving him the needed illusion she let him in, yet not giving him anything she didn’t want to.

“It’s not enough you’re able to lead me and you know that. The Dark Lord won’t be interested in your sentimental story time, you have to give him _want he wants._ ”

She knew that all too well, that was what she was train to do, hadn’t been like that, she’d failed the first time she put the mask up. “Then take away what you want.” She said through gritted teeth.

He wasn’t sure for a moment what he was ought to look for, it had to be sensitive enough so she hid it deep and something that she intuitively tried to protect and there was one thing he was genuinely interested in.

He wanted to fill out the screaming blank page what he had about her motivation. He knew his own ones all too well, but what could be her possible reason to sacrifice her life like that and step into the role she willingly took? It was obvious that Albus purposefully kept them in the dark to motivate them to talk to each other. Severus couldn’t imagine what he expected. That they would have a heart to heart over a glass of wine? The old fool was too sentimental sometimes.

He met with no resistance as he slid deeper in her mind, her barrier dropped to the minimum just he’d requested.

 _That time he saw the same blonde girl, this time around age of seven or eight, kneeling in a semi dark tight place. Clothes hanging around her, she was in a wardrobe maybe? Her eyes glued to one of the tiny gaps on the door allowing her to peak out. Death Eaters. A lot of them, standing in a circle, two figure laying in the middle, one of them, a man was already dead. He instantly recognized his face, he was the same man from her previous memory. The other one, was a woman screaming uncontrollably as someone tried to held her down by her neck, pushing her face onto the floor, while two other men get behind her and tear her clothes apart. The girl in the closet squeezed her eyes shut,_ and suddenly he felt a violent push and there she was, wild and prying in his mind. The connection of their minds didn’t broke, and somehow their magic mingled, only strengthening the affects. It only took a few moments before he was able to shot it, but it was too late. She already seen a few of his memories, looking for the same answers he’d aimed for. She saw his fifth year student version tormented by a group of similar aged boys, one of them she instantly recognized, it was Pettigrew. A handsome boy wearing an arrogant expression quickly disarmed then attacked the helpless young Severus, making him hanging midair while more and more people gathered around. No one seemed to think about to intervene only a girl with sparkling red hair, whose green eyes suddenly turned into shock and disgust…

“Enough.” he grunted and both of them fell back into reality, panting and looking into each other with a slight confusion.

“What the hell was that?” she asked, trying to regain her even breathing. She didn’t intend to invade his mind and the scene was obviously a very deeply hidden memory and given the fact that the man was able to hide his true allegiance from the Dark Lord himself, the idea that she was able to successfully invade his mind accidentally was obviously unrealistic.

Severus was looking at her silently for a while as if considering whether to explain to her what had happened or not, then probably also calming down a bit he chose to answer.

“Apparently Ms Novall, while trying to shut me out, you somehow managed to use the connection I established.”

She pursed her lips in thought. “But I didn’t even try to-, I didn’t even cast Legilimens.”

“Obviously not. Had you cast it, you should have been control what you were looking for. Instead now you only were able to see the same path I created.”

She slowly nodded. Judging from the memory Severus was looking for, it was clear that he was trying to understand why she’d taken the role she was currently playing, therefore whatever she’d seen was in connection with his reason. Pondering on the thought for a few moments she emerged from her seat and conjured a glass of water.

“So Albus didn’t tell you anything about me.” she continued after drinking, her eyes finding Severus’ coal gaze again. He considered her for a moment. Her was voice calm, and her expression surprisingly gentle. There was a tiny pause but before Severus could actually reply she continued. “My family was murdered by Evan Rosier when I was seven.” as she spoke her gaze shifted away from his. “Being the only one survived, I grew up with a foster family, the woman a Muggle, the man a Squib. When I turned eleven I attended Beauxbaton, after I finished I contacted Dumbledore that I want to join the Order of the Phoenix, and he saw an opportunity in my pureblood yet basically unknown status.” when she finished she rose her look back at him. He stared at her wearing his usual stoic expression, but his eyes flickered in the dim candlelight for a moment.

“Albus didn’t tell me anything either, however -” she added, “I’m not that naïve to think you’ll share with me willingly your story. Nevertheless, if you have any question about mine, I’m more than willing to answer.”

It would have been easier to close the conversation, but the opportunity to clarify a few blank spots was just too tempting. “When, and how did you persuade the Dark Lord to let him join his inner circle? Given the way he’s talking about you, you had to prove him your worth.” He then asked, deciding it was more prudent to use the given chance.

“Yes… I had to work hard for his approval. I did many things but the biggest maybe…,” she sighed and averted her gaze for a brief moment before establishing their eye contact again, “I was the one who arranged the mass breakout from Azkaban.”

Well that was unexpected.

He hadn’t give too many thought of the details, he’d been aware of the operation but hadn’t need the details of it since the agreement with Albus was that they simply let that happen... Now it suddenly made even more sense. Albus not only overlooked it for the longer goals, he even helped it.

The pieces all matched but Severus still had the impression that he only got half of the picture. Knowing the Dark Lord since two decades now he was more than aware how his mind worked, and given the status of the young witch next to her, he certainly must have had something else about her she just didn’t share with him. He was not sure what you that be, but Leanne Novall needed to do more than just executing some wishes, no matter how dangerous or sick those would have been; the Dark Lord had her in his palm and he was intended to figure out what was that.


	6. Cemetery - VI.

Severus stared at the Headmaster wearing a rather grim expression, contemplating on the idea whether he should told him what he was truly thinking or just go with the more simple variation and kept his mouth shot and got away with whatever the old wizard laid ahead of him. Technically neither of them had any point anyway, Dumbledore most probably already knew his opinion and chose to simply ignore it. Nonetheless he stubbornly kept silent, demonstrating his disapproval. It was rather childish, but that was anyhow Albus treated him sometimes; an intelligent but wicked child who needed to be clearly instructed otherwise he would do something bad. Not if that would matter anyway, Severus knew that his way was laid with continuous failures; the only difference was when he had to fail him, and when he had to fail his other master. Balancing between them was impossible and he had to pay the price for that.

“It seems like there’s nothing you’d like to share with me today, Severus.”

He snorted a laugh. “We both know whether I’d like it or not, we will talk about what you’d like to know.”

“I’d like to know then what do you think?” Albus asked leaning forward in his seat, quickly cutting Severus’ all possibility to avoid the real meaning of his question, adding, “about Leanne.”

_Dammit._

The old fool just knew him bloody well.

Internally rolling his eyes that his attempt to avert the discussion was that obvious, he leaned back I his chair, contrasting Albus’ previous movement. “Does it matter?” he inquired arching an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter in terms of her role, but it does matter to me. I honestly hoped that by know you’ve come to peace with the fact that we need her on the long term.”

“I do see that Albus,” he said irritably, ”and you also know that. I would be blind not see that my days are counted, and the Order need a backup. I also do see that she’d be able to maintain her role. The only thing I refuse to see that why we have to take away the life from someone else by allowing it to be part of it? Does that worth it? My life was doomed from the very started and you know it, but hers? Did she truly have no chance for a better alternative?”

“I’m afraid it is not my place to tell you her story, as I didn’t share with her yours.” The old wizard’s eye sadly flickered at him. “The path you both already have chosen Severus. She as well as you. Maybe her primer motivation is different than yours, but I’m more than sure that if you were willing to see, you found very similar things as well.”

If she heard about it from a novel and merely tried to imagine it, the role of a fake Death Eater would definitely sound more exciting. In reality, given the sheer fact that she was currently unemployed, she spent most of her times at home basically doing nothing. Dumbledore asked her to continue establishing her position, find the connections she could build on and strengthen them, which would have been also easier if she had a surface where she could do that, such as a workplace… But she was forced to wait until Voldemort decided to assign her a particular task and he already made some hints about her time would come soon when he needed her, and Leanne was aware of the fact the Thickenesse tried to persuade the Dark Lord that she would be very much needed at his side after he took over the Ministry. Apart from the fact that she got the creeps from the man, it still sounded a better option than doing nothing, and keeping Pius at her side was also a logically fair idea therefore she tried to balance their relationship between their obviously different expectations.

She wasn’t sure what would happen now after the turn of the last days events. A few days ago she’d felt slightly annoyed that Lucius didn’t require her assistance at the operation in the Department of Mysteries, but after their fail, she was more than grateful that Malfoy shared rather traditional view about roles of the different sex, therefore, except for Bella of course, there was no place for a woman in a plan like that. She wondered how he would think now, currently enjoying the companion of Dementors at Azkaban.

She helped to let them out, and now they managed to lock themselves back… How ironic, she thought as her gaze wandered back to the cover of the current Daily Prophet in her hand. Caramel’s downfall was on the cover, the man on the picture was trying to hide behind the frame every time she looked at the journal.

“It was unavoidable and we both know it.” she absently addressed the picture and got to her feet, decided to prepare some dinner when her Mark suddenly started to burn with an unusual intensity. It was never a pleasurable sensation, but that time her skin felt like she just threw her arm in front of a Norwegian Ridgeback.

_Voldemort must have been livid._

Her stomach dropped as she quickly summoned her cloak and pushed her hand to the burning skin, answering the call of her Master.

As her feet hit the solid ground she looked around to see several graves around her, and the realization quickly hitting her with all its uncomfortable reality.

_They were in a fucking cemetery._

She was one of the last who arrived, so she quickly moved to take her place in the circle, taking her hood down. The tension was almost palpable, each of them was aware of that most probably everyone have to pay the price for the fail. Her look quickly wandered around, momentarily meeting with Severus’ onyx eyes. He also seemed paler than usual.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting exactly but the punishment Voldemort chose was far beyond her imagination.

“Welcome my friends.” Voldemort started silkily, his tone implying nothing promising. “In the light of the recent unfortunate events, I believe I don’t have to introduce to anyone -, I was thinking I have to provide you some opportunity for _practicing,_ ” his lipless mouth curved into smile like grimace, but his eyes remained cold and empty, “Severus please, would you be so kind and as our professor, help me evaluate our experiment?”

Controlled as ever, Severus stepped forward instantly complying. “Yes, my Lord.” he replied.

“Excellent! Now – ” Voldemort lifted his arm and flicked his wand in a circular motion, casting a huge burning fence around them, so they stuck in the middle together in an about ten meters wide place, he and Severus stood outside. “Draco? Could you tell us what do you see?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably but controlled his voice quite well, replying. “A duel pitch, m-, my Lord?”

“A duel indeed, is what you have to practice yes,” his voice rang ominously “the task is simple my friends: I want to see who’s standing at the end.”

There was only a moment of pause.

A few of them exchanged confused looks, while the other half instantly understood the situation and pulled their wands at the ready, making everyone react in the next moment. Then chaos started at once, screams mixing with loud incantations, curses flying everywhere and different colorful lights spilled all over of them.

Between the firsts to move, Leanne instantly jumped behind one of the closest grave, thinking hard, pausing to consider her opponents, and using the time to set up her strategy. She chose the tactic of being passive as long as possible, waiting until the first round of duels ended and the field got clearer.

The closest to her, Dolohov and Goyle was fighting, trying to jinx each other unsuccessfully, currently busy enough not to pay any attention to her, or to Greyback who was aiming exactly into their direction. Unnoticed by them she moved further to the opposite way, from grave to grave, her wand at ready.

Suddenly a jet of red light soared past her head, making her abruptly turn around to see the Carrows side by side, casting different jinxes into every possible direction seemingly without any exact target.

Seeing the opportunity she leapt to her feet to jump closer, and hit them. She stupifyed Amycus who was pushed back so hard he instantly fell out of the circle, gaining the full and clearly annoyed attention of his sister. Alecto shot some curses toward her, all she could block but had no time to fire back as Nott also attacked her from behind, so she had to jump behind a grave again to avoid their shots.

A green flash almost brushed her shoulder coming from the other direction, while she parried another series of curses from Nott, finally she was able to knock him backwards off of his feet with one of her counter spell.

Now breathing heavily, she looked around again and tried to count how many of them were still in. She saw Goyle and Wormtail already out, and she couldn’t find Jugson anywhere so she hoped he was out too, and she took down Nott and one of Carrows meaning they were still more than ten.

The first loud incantations eventually died and a tensed silence hung between them, all of them who was still in play deciding to switch for a more delicate strategy.

Moving forward she saw Draco kneeling behind a grave, his frightened expression turning into panic as their eyes met. Counting with him as one of the most intelligent, she quickly raised her finger to her lips and pointed her wand forward, to a tall cross shaped grave in front of them. Getting her hint Draco nodded and they aimed at it, the stones loudly crushing as their curses hit, forcing Dolohov who hid there to run. Draco seemed to occupy himself with him, so she used the opportunity to sneak forward as a curse shot her in the back. She flipped in the air and fell hard on her back in a few feet away, feeling the warm sensation of blood dripping down her shoulder. She ignored the sharp pain and quickly got up and shot a series of jinxes into the direction of her attacker, watching the other Carrow flying back, hitting a stone wall in the process.

In the same moment a well known black smoke covered her vision and she only had time to cast a _protego_ before Bellatrix appeared in front of her, but the woman did not hit any jinx at her rather held her hands up for a moment in a suggestive way, “How about finish this you and me, girls should stick together?” she asked pointing toward two other she recognized as Avery and Rowle.

They had better chance against them together she also knew that. Giving Bella a short nod she moved to the other direction so they can trap them between their joined forces. The moment she reached her spot Bellatrix started to fire at the men. Avery quickly got hit and fell back, but Rowle had a better hiding spot and responded to each hit they sent. They were too far. She stopped for a moment and searched for Bella’s eyes, then after exchanging a quick glance they moved as one and hit the massive grave in unison, causing the marble statue at the top collapsing to the ground with loud thuds.

The smoke of the shatter barely disappeared but she pointed her wand forward only to see Bellatrix’s twisted smile doing the very same.

 _None of them was fool enough to trust the other_.

“Girls should stick together Bella?” she asked not lowering her wand but stepping closer.

“I changed my mind _Ninne”_

She snorted a laugh. That was the stupidest nickname she ever heard.

Suddenly Bellatrix moved and before she had the chance to react, she disappeared in front of her with a black smoke to reappear a few feet away and hitting her with a jinx at the very same moment. She instantly fired back, and they exchanged a few non verbal curses, both of them parried all of them. Watching at her Bellatrix bared her teeth before suddenly disappeared again, so Leanne spun around trying to spot where she moved, noticing Avery in the same moment who proved to be present still within the circle.

She barely had more time to act, she heard Bellatrix’s voice so she pointed her wand at Avery and the two women shouted simultaneously.

“Crutio!”

“Imperio!”

Before the curse could hit her, Avery jumped in front of her controlled by Leanne’s will, getting the hit instead of her. His body stumbled and fell to the ground, his cry of pain escaping from his throat but he quickly jumped to his feet as tough nothing happened and started to continuously jinx at Leanne’s attacker until Bellatrix screamed and finally fell back, her back hitting the ground outside of the fighting pitch.

Leanne looked around with a rather cocky expression and lazily lift her curse from Avery then simply cast a push strong enough so he fell outside of the circle, too. Then, lowering her wand at once, she just stepped neatly to one side, raising her look at the Dark Lord, waiting for his instruction.

Severus couldn't help but be impressed at her display of skills. He almost believed for a moment that she was fool enough to trust Bella, but fortunately she proved to be sharp, and she easily outsmarted the core group of the most trusted Death Eaters, most of them having much more experience at their sides, yet with the combination of her now undeniably strong skills and intelligence she put them in shame in no time. She was not only an exceptionally capable witch, but someone who had the rare ability and was able to think _– oh an idea so comforting._

“I see we have our winner here,” Voldemort exclaimed, followed by a cold, sharp bark as he laughed, walking forward, the burning fence immediately disappearing. “and I must say I am not surprised.”

His direct look at her come closer with each of his steps, his red eyes gleaming mischievously. He was clearly enjoying himself. Slowly walking towards her, his slick movements looking as he was floating, he came to stop right in front of her.

“Our dear Leanne here -,” he spoke, and his ice cold hand slipped under her chin forcing her to slightly raise her head higher, “just showed to all of you that it’s not enough to be brave strong enough to use an Unforgivable -, oh no my friends. You have to know _when_ to use them.”

She didn’t flinch, willing her expression to remain controlled and reflect proudness, while Voldemort’s ice cold touch skimmed along her neck, slightly brushing her skin with his long fingers. Not more than a few moments passed in complete silence before he pulled his hand back, turning toward the others, moving his red gaze on the top of the dropped down heads, all looks fixating on the ground.

“Severus? Tell me what do you think?” He asked finally, his voice dangerously low.

“I think, practice was a good idea, my Lord.” Snape answered diplomatically.

“Tell me Severus, were they now at a dueling lesson as your students, would you be satisfied?”

The Dark Lord’s provocation must be answered and they all knew it.

“I cannot say I would be, my Lord.”

“Well said, my friend… well said.”

She almost felt his mood suddenly shift and his eyes started to burn in their red blaze. Raising his wand, and speaking again, his voice slightly raising with each word.

“Do you think any of you deserve the privilege to stand by my side after this? It’s no wonder a group of outnumbered kids were even able to defeat you!”

No one dared to speak or even look up, only Leanne and Severus exchanged a quick glance while Voldemort paced in front of the others, the silence again, not promising anything good.

“Leanne, Severus, you may leave now. You did well today.”


	7. Imperius - VII.

Leanne landed in her room with a hiss. Now her adrenaline dropped, nothing else distracted her attention from the dull pain throbbing in her shoulder. Pulling her shirt aside to take look she saw a rather deep gush, so she quickly sat down to the small couch and summoned a bottle of Dittany from the kitchen to take care of it.

She couldn’t help but found her mind wander about what happened after they left with Snape. Was Voldemort able to torture all of them at once? Or did he planned another sick game so they have to punish each other? Either way, she didn’t mind she didn’t have to participate. Green sparkles in the fireplace snapped her out of her thoughts, and in the next moment Severus stepped into her living room, his black gaze instantly founding her.

“Albus wants to see me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“No.” he replied curtly. “I came to inform you that Albus will leave for a few weeks so you won’t be able to reach him.” He gave her a lofty stare, his gaze flickering toward the prepared potions she planned to take care of her wound, then he abruptly turned on his heels stepping back to the fireplace.

“I understand, thank you.” she nodded and watched him disappearing then she released a tired sigh. Had she hoped their relationship moved an inch forward after their accidentally shared memory session, she clearly hoped it wrong; his refusal was still obviously intact. She didn’t really expect that he would suddenly change his whole attitude only because he partly discovered what her motivation was to join that mission, but she did hope for at least a small level of tolerance. Snape obviously hated her and she couldn’t really do a damn thing to make him like her, moreover, she didn’t really understand why she seek for his approval so badly.

The next day she woke up rather late, so she decided to skip breakfast and go for an early lunch at Diagon Alley after taking a quick shower. After checking her shoulder she dried her hair and dressed up almost ready to leave, when there was a polite knock on her door. She moved to open it, startled by Dumbledore standing on her doorstep, his blue eyes kindly twinkling. She quickly stepped aside allowing him to step in. “Professor, I didn’t expect to see you.”

The wizard walked in to the small flat, taking a seat at the couch before answering. “Forgive me for my rather abrupt visit, I merely wanted to inform you personally that I am going to travel away for a while.”

She automatically nodded. “Yes, Severus gave-,” she suddenly stopped, her hesitant expression meeting with the old wizard’s kindly searching gaze. Was it a mere coincidence?

“So it is not news for you I take it?” he asked, his eyes twinkling in an unmistakable amused manner, “That is more than attentive from Severus to inform you.”

“Yes…” she mumbled, blinking a few times; her confusion mixing with utter disbelief. Was it truly possible that Severus purposely visited her last night, only to check if she was alright? If Dumbledore was right and he didn’t have any problem with her, why did he act like it? Why did he hide behind his facade of indifference? The man’s complexity suddenly amazed her. She knew it from the start that it wouldn’t be easy to work with him, but she merely expected to be because he would probably hate her role and didn’t wish to cooperate; his raw demeanor quickly proved to be an additional problem and now she had to realize that even it was just a layer and she had no idea what was beneath. Maybe it was a sign that his stubborn refusal toward her started to melt?

After the Ministry fiasco the frequency of the Summons were escalating quickly. Voldemort ordered a meeting almost every other day, and with Lucius gone, he was hosting them in the Manor. Leanne was merely vegetating in between the sessions, trying to obtain her mental health as much as it was possible. The Dark Lord was in a sour mood and the number of physical punishments were raising rapidly.

Watching someone in pain never got better, not even she disdain the person in question. The Crutiatus curse alone caused severe pain but the intensity varied depending on the opponents’ level of magic and dedication. In case of Voldemort both was extremely high, resulting his curse the sickest deliberate form of serious torture. No amount of self-control or Occlumency was able to defend anyone from the level of agony he was able to create, the pain resulting

She remembered it well, the first and so far only time the Dark Lord sent her that Unforgivable, it felt like she had been struck by a thunder, and the electricity burned through her flesh, running deep at the very edge of her nerves until she felt nothing else but pure agony; it was like loosing consciousness but worse, trapping at the edge of reality, feeling his magic ripping her inside into pieces, and it burned like the hottest flame or the coldest ice until the point where she wasn’t sure if she was still alive – but no, death couldn’t be that intense, that should have been peaceful.

The weeks following the failure with the Prophecy, Voldemort was in a vindictive mood, finding at least one reason to curse someone and watching anyone writhing helplessly for eternal minutes; turned her guts into knots, and she had to force all her willpower not to scream and beg for him to stop.

Most of them cried out at first, but their voice quickly became hoarse and faded away after the second or third curse, or more if Voldemort was in a truly vindictive mood, but in that case whoever was attacked lost consciousness right after the curse stopped.

That time it was Goyle who managed to take a wrong breath and earned punishment for barely more than sheer existing; it didn’t take too long at least so the man soaked in sweat and shaking managed to stand up and scoot back to his place, staring into his hands without even flinching for the rest of the Summon. 

Voldemort’s attention quickly turned back from his ministrations to the rest of the room, before laying his red eyes calmly at the youngest member of the group. “Draco…” he addressed him silkily, making the boy visibly shiver “I am planning to give you an important task, do you think you are ready to prove your potential?”

The boy willed his features calm but his eyes betrayed his fear, nevertheless he nodded. “Yes, my lord.” His voice started to fade at the last word so he had to clear his throat to keep it under control. Voldemort’s expression suddenly turned into a snake-like smile, lazily pointing toward the blonde boy with his hand. “Since you are the youngest amongst us, I believe it is only fair if you give us a small demonstration in advance, do you agree?”

That time Draco didn’t even try to answer, here merely nodded; panic growing in his blue eyes.

“I want you to perform an Unforgivable curse. You choose.”

The air completely froze in the room, Leanne caught the desperate glimpse in Narcissa’s eyes, but she kept her head high and her look fixated on her palm. She knew all too well that they shared the punishment after Lucius’s failure, and she was not able to help his son in any way. Impatiently Voldemort regarded Draco, who was desperately clutching on his wand, his eyes moving around almost frantically. “Now, Draco.”

Leanne couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy. Their gaze caught together and she could see the pure horror behind the greyish orbs. Seeking for the tiniest comfort in her, Draco kept his look at her, slowly raising his wand. Long moments passed and nothing happened, Draco’s hand slightly shaking but his look never faltered. The tension simultaneously grew with the despair in his eyes. She wished he’d just shot a Crutio at her and got away with it; she could handle, she certainly had worse than the possible intensity of the young boy’s curse; but he didn’t move. Feeling the urge to save the boy from the possible torture what would surely come next if he didn’t manage to comply, and going with the first idea she suddenly figured out to be believable enough; she slowly emerged from her seat and with the blankest expression she could manage she walked in front of him and without hesitation leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She felt him froze for a moment as their lips crushed, so she moved her palms up to his cheek to encourage him and was internally praying that he realized her plan in time and played along. Draco’s breath hitched in surprise but after the first heartbeat she felt him move, his dry lips gingerly closing around hers.

“A nonverbal Imperius, bravo Draco.”

She suppressed to release a relieved sigh keeping her role intact.

After the uncomfortable display the Summon quickly came to an end, but she wasn’t surprised when Severus caught her at in front of the entrance before she could leave.

“I warn you before it will come to you as a surprise but you cannot save everyone all the time.”

She looked up at him with a certain fire in her eyes. “Good, because I don’t plan to save everyone.” she quipped back, irritated. She just really wasn’t in the mood.

“Have you considered how much did you put in risk? Had the Dark Lord realized you –”

“But he didn’t.” she interrupted, “And the way I see it, currently he’s even under the impression that my mind is so weak that even a school boy’s first attempt to control me managed a successful attempt. Based on his utterly deep convictions that his invincible, he barely will take into consideration that I might fool him.” she finished her thoughts now a bit calmer, knowing her reasoning was accurate.

_It was, and apparently the girl was too smart for her own good._

Severus didn’t reply but he felt some kind of appreciation; not that he would ever show it. Judging by her qualities he continuously was discovering it seemed like she had a hint of Slytherin inside of her; making her evaluate the possible effects of her decisions. It was a true wonder then Dumbledore had chosen her and not some kind of irrationally hero complexed, overemotional and reckless Gryffindor. She obviously had to be brave enough, _or simply mad,_ to be willingly take part of something so sick and dancing at the edge of mortal peril with every breath she took since she first had managed to lie into the eyes of the Dark Lord; but she was intelligent and careful enough to think before act, and that was something Severus truly valued. And it was obvious, at least for him, that these skills were more than needed to have the chance to succeed. Someone who wouldn’t be able to silently bare those situations where there was nothing to do but watch all those cruel displays had no chance on long-term. So far she he kept her mouth shot and did what she had to; nothing.

It was a completely other question how she tried to cope with all that trauma of course; most probably she was already deep in the trap of loneliness she had to lock herself into and he had already known all too well. 

“I assume that would be all.” she added in a sour undertone that indicated that she didn’t expected any other topic Severus would plan to talk with her, and after a moment of pause she turned around left.

Throwing herself unceremoniously in her usual spot in the armchair in her living room, she quickly sank in her thoughts. She couldn’t explain to herself properly why she felt any sort of sympathy toward the Malfoys. Somehow it seemed that they were also the casualties of the circumstances, however of the path they had chosen for themselves. She didn’t like them, she couldn’t; but she saw their differences compared to all the other completely brainwashed psychopaths who were sick enough to enjoy the killing of torturing of others. The Malfoys rather looked at it as unavoidable unpleasantness, which still seemed honesty horrifying but it made her passible to at least consider at them as human beings. 

She also noticed that Severus seemed to have stronger relationship with them than the rest of the inner circle members.

Sighing and forcing herself in a sitting position to move and prepare something to eat, she stopped in the middle of the process when she heard a gentle knock on her door. The list of the possible visitors who couldn’t reach her secured Floo system but know about her address was quite short but most of the options 

She didn’t expect Narcissa Malfoy standing at her doorstep. She looked around quickly ensuring nothing was around that could endanger her play and she moved to open the door.

“I know what you did, and I came to thank you.”

Leanne softly smiled at the distressed mother “Come in Cissy.” closing the door behind her, she moved toward the sitting room and gestured toward the couch. The older woman took a seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

“How are you Cissy? Any news from Lucius?”

Narcissa sighed and looked at her tiredly. “He’s fine, compared to the situation of course… but still no news from when they will release him. I honestly don’t understand, with the connection of his! I try everything but you know how it is… a word of a woman is not taken as serious no matter what the surname is.”

“Oh, I know…” she nodded and gestured toward her tiny living room. “Come, have a tea with me. Let’s talk.”

After Narcissa’s visit the next days went rather uneventful. Now that the whole world acknowledged his return his aim was to establish his network, so most of the days were happening in a similar manner. Voldemort had sent certain members to different magical communities to negotiate and they were thoroughly listening to their reports and plan their actions accordingly. These operations seemed to run rather smoothly. She wondered if it was because no one dared to openly refuse them or because he was able to offer the right thing to everybody, even if he had no intention to keep that promise in the end. Either way she was relieved that she didn’t receive any recent task so all she had to do was to reply if asked and only listen otherwise.

On Wednesday a piece of parchment flew elegantly into the living room, and she quickly snatched to read it.

It was a short message with spiky, narrow handwriting.

_We will continue our lessons. Since you may be aware of the fact that the term has ended, I wish to move it to my place. Don’t use the Floo system, the address is Cokeworth, Spinner's End, last house. Next Saturday at 8._

_SS_

Fantastic.


End file.
